Amor Fati
by Caro Ji
Summary: Dios no me ama. Tengo mucho que sacar de mi pecho. No hay necesidad de una confesión. Sólo dame el cenicero. Inhale, exhale. Maldiciones salen antes que el humo. Si yo ensucio mi cuerpo y boca al infierno, ¿tendré que recordarlo por un momento? Este OS participa en el Evento: El uke más fuerte de la humanidad, de la pagina de FB: Rivaille Uke
**Amor Fati**

 _Resumen: Dios no me ama. Tengo mucho que sacar de mi pecho. No hay necesidad de una confesión. Sólo dame el cenicero. Inhale, exhale. Maldiciones salen antes que el humo._

 _Si yo ensucio mi cuerpo y boca al infierno, ¿tendré que recordarlo por un momento?_

 _One-shot único de una serie de 7 :3 todos inspirados en canciones elegidas por mis mejores amigos y por mí. Este shot, es de la canción elegida por mí y está inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre del grupo sur coreano EPIK HIGH._

 _Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, yo solo hago uso de algunos personajes para fines de diversión y perversión. La historia original pertenece al inigualable Isa-LaLlama XD._

 _Advertencias: temática homosexual durante el relato, probablemente un poco OCC._

 _Gracias por leer :3_

:::::::

Él lo sabía de alguna forma, desde el principio lo sabía y aunque había querido ignorarlo o al menos olvidarlo, no podía. Sería vendido en alguna parte para algún pervertido que pagará lo suficiente.

Levi estaba consciente de ello y ahora más que nunca, desde su lugar pudo ver a Inocencio sentado en el asiento más cercano al escenario. Parecía feliz de poder deshacerse de él. Suspiro y caminó sin rodeos al centro del escenario, esa era su noche para "lucirse" o mínimo encontrar a un comprador, no dudaba de eso. Estaba seguro de conseguir uno aun cuando no bailará.

Lentamente una suave melodía inicio y el fuerte sonido de una batería inicio, el piano ligeramente cantó y la voz se escuchó a través del recinto, ruda como una pelea.

 _Dios no me ama_

 _Tengo mucho que sacar de mi pecho_

 _No hay necesidad de una confesión_

 _Sólo dame el cenicero_

 _Inhale, exhale_

 _Maldiciones salen antes que el humo_

 _Si yo ensucio mi cuerpo y boca_

 _Al infierno,_

 _¿Tendré que recordarlo por un momento?_

Su cuerpo se movió tranquilo como una pluma en el aire, la canción y su baile parecían ser una pareja imperfecta y sin embargo calzaban la una en la otra como piezas de un rompecabezas.

 _Eres mi pastilla para dormir, mi cafeína._

 _Mi virus, mi vacuna._

 _Mi biblia, mi revista sucia debajo de mi cama._

 _Estoy en problemas._

 _Somos pedazos de ajuste perfecto para diferentes rompecabezas._

 _Lo que el mundo profano considera santo._

 _Ellos no lo pueden cambiar._

 _Nada puede salvarme._

Las luces de colores iluminaban el escenario y la piel del moreno que bailaba lenta y cadenciosamente. Sus caderas se movían al compás del coro. Sus piernas se seguían una a otra creando complejos movimientos y casi jugando.

La canción siguió y los pasos de Levi también lo hicieron. Para él era una noche más en El Subterráneo, el local ilícito de Inocencio o al menos uno de tantos; pero todos ahí sabían que era más que una noche cualquiera, ese día en especial al mes se vendían a todos los empleados y podías ver a señoritas desfilando con ropas muy diminutas o a chicos con nada encima, tal vez joyas pero nada más. Las luces neón daban tonos brillantes y coloridos entre la oscuridad que rodeaba a los invitados.

 _Es un negocio que me vende la carne varias veces más de lo que he valorado…_

… _Intenta huir,_

 _Huir del mundo_

 _Pero luego te escapas,_

 _Escapas de ti mismo_

 _Y no conoces el camino a casa…_

… _¿Te rompen la pierna perfectamente y te hacen usar un bastón?_

 _¿Hacen que comas una manzana venenosa cuando tienes hambre?_

 _¿Te hacen sostener pistolas y cuchillos en vez de las manos?_

 _¿Estás limpio?…_

… _Oh Dios,_

 _Él no me quiere_

 _Yo sé que él no me quiere_

 _Bueno, yo tampoco_

 _Yo tampoco…_

Un suspiro salió de los rosados labios de Levi y finalizó la canción. Una canción de dolor, de egoísmo, sufrimiento y más para él; pero de sensualidad, pasión, lujuria para los demás. Silbidos, aplausos y gritos se escuchaban en el lugar. Estaban fascinados.

Las cortinas del escenario se cerraron y el subastador inicio la venta, parecía que iba muy bien. Levi no escuchó todo, regreso a su cuarto mientras esperaba que fueran por él para llevarlo con su nuevo dueño. Empaco sus cosas, las pocas que podía decir que eran suyas. Se sentó en la cama y espero.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro su tío, un hombre maduro y delgado, sabía a lo que venía. Su madre no estaría ahí.

–Gran espectáculo el que diste he Levi – el hombre sonrió y cubrió su mirada con su fedora – Todos los animales están como bestias, aún no acaba tu venta, pero parece que no tarda, Inocencio me mando por ti para asegurarse de que estabas listo.

–Y lo estoy Kenny, no necesitas ser tan amable – las palabras tan llenas de odio y doble sentido salieron filosas como dagas.

–Si como sea – Kenny agitó una mano restándole importancia – Tu madre no vendrá, aunque eso ya lo sabías – una mueca adorno la cara de viejo – Dijo "Hasta luego, cuídate"

Levi no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa cuando su tío se giró para contestar una llamada.

–Vamos, ya te están esperando – Levi asintió, tomó sus cosas y lo siguió a través del edificio.

Cuando salieron un auto negro lo esperaba con la puerta abierta, entró sin dudar y el chófer cerró la puerta. Para su sorpresa no había nadie dentro, el auto arrancó y el viaje inicio.

No debía de sentir pánico, esto debía de ser normal.

–El señor Jeager lo verá en su cuarto – eso fue todo lo que escuchó del conductor.

Bueno, de alguna forma estaba decepcionado o ¿no? En realidad le daba igual, Levi sabía que debía de acatar todo lo que le dijeran. El silencio pronto dominó el espacio del auto y el joven moreno se dedicó a ver el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, nunca había estado de noche fuera de El Subterráneo y todo le parecía diferente en ese momento. Había tenido la fortuna de conocer la vida del día en la ciudad, pero las cosas cambiaban al caer el sol.

Su viaje no duro demasiado tiempo, al parecer estaban en el centro y las calles se mezclaban en la noche una con otra formando un paisaje tétrico y sacado de una película barata de terror. El chófer ayudó con sus cosas a Levi y ambos entraron a un edificio de forma aleatoria, la puerta de inmediato conducía a unas escaleras en forma de caracol que bajaban y llevaban hacia algún lado. Ambos bajaron y solo el sonido de sus pies sobre el hierro de la escalera los acompañaba.

A mitad de la escalera se detuvieron y el chófer abrió una nueva puerta, de nuevo entraron. Era un cuarto grande y lleno de lujos, la cama ocupaba gran parte de la habitación y estaba cubierta por las cortinas color verde oscuro de un enorme dosel que se erguía orgulloso alrededor, había un enorme tocador en pared derecha y del otro lado dos puertas, seguramente una era del baño y la otra tal vez el ropero o el vestidor. Eso era demasiado, Levi jamás había visto un cuarto tan grande y eso que en El Subterráneo tenía una habitación propia.

–La cena estará lista en unos minutos más, desconozco si el señor Jeager vendrá a verlo o si alguien más le traerá la comida – el chófer lo miró por un momento – Y chico, si notas algo extraño, te recomiendo no le preguntes al señor Jeager, no deseas verlo enojado.

Su acompañante lo dejó solo y salió, el moreno revisó el cuarto y abrió la puerta de salida, no estaba cerrada; al parecer el señor Jeager estaba demasiado confiado en que él no intentaría nada estúpido como querer escapar. Cerró y se dirigió hacia las puertas cerradas, en definitiva una de ellas era un vestidor y sin dudas el más grande que hubiera visto Levi; la otra era el baño, demasiado blanco para su gusto pero tenía una bonita decoración.

Revisó el tocador, encendió las luces una y otra vez, finalmente abrió las cortinas del dosel; la cama estaba enfundada en unas delicadas sábanas blancas, un grueso cobertor las cubrían y por último una suave colcha de patrones complejos cubría todo. Levi tuvo el infantil deseo de brincar sobre la cama y saber que tan cómoda era, comprobar si realmente era como se veía, se abstuvo de hacerlo. No tenía idea de si Jeager quería estrenarlo esa noche.

Se giró como un rayo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, un joven entró cargando una bandeja de plata con comida. Era alto, castaño, su piel estaba bronceada y sus orbes eran dos gemas preciosas, de un color exuberante y radiante.

–Hola, disculpa si te molesto – el chico, que seguramente era mayor que Levi, sonrió – Tenía que traerte esto – colocó la bandeja en el tocador y miró alrededor – Mhn~ creo que olvidaron colocar una mesa para el té, bueno ya la traerán mañana. Soy Eren, mucho gusto – el joven le sonrió y extendió su mano para estrechársela.

–Levi, encantado – fue su escueta respuesta.

–Bueno Levi, supongo que tengo que dejarte comer libremente, me voy pero si necesitas algo mientras no estoy puedes tocar uno de los timbres que están a lado de la puerta. Tienen dibujos para saber a dónde quieres llamar, supongo que ya viste que no hay teléfonos, bueno así es todo el edificio – Eren sonrió – Nos vemos luego.

Esa visita sería por mucho una de las menos extrañas por las que pasaría Levi en su estancia en aquel lugar. Pero él no lo sabía.

Cenó tranquilamente, en la bandeja había un plato de sopa, un filete con salsa de fresa y verduras horneadas, y un delicioso pedazo de tarta. Un suave vino blanco acompaño su cena.

Si no fuera por su innegable destino, diría que viviría como rey, pero era todo lo contrario, sería un esclavo. Un esclavo con lujos pero al final del día un esclavo.

Espero paciente a que llegará su comprador, pero parecía que esa noche al menos no aparecería. Se quedó dormido en una orilla de la cama.

Cuando Levi despertó se sorprendió de ver un cuerpo a su lado, el hombre en cuestión le daba la espalda y aún dormía. Su mirada recorrió tanto como pudo del hombre, su piel apiñonada hacia resaltar unas plateadas cicatrices, largas y delgadas cubrían la espalda y brazos. Tenía un amplio abdomen y definitivamente era muy joven, su cabello castaño estaba revuelto, sus labios eran gruesos y estaban entreabiertos. Levi pensó que era Eren, el chico que le había llevado la cena en la noche pero lo descartó de inmediato, el joven no le había dicho nada ni se le había insinuado, parecía solo un empleado más. Se quedó acostado un tiempo más, después de ver el techo por al menos veinte minutos se giró y le dio la espalda al hombre que estaba a su lado, después de un tiempo sintió una mano sobre su cadera justo debajo de su ombligo, mientras trazaba círculos sobre su piel. Unos labios se colocaron en el espacio de su cuello y depositaron un gentil beso en el área, quería suspirar pero se detuvo. Una segunda mano se coló entre las sábanas y su cuerpo, y comenzó a hacer caricias en su costado derecho. Parecía que esas manos estaban rindiendole un tributo o pidiendo permiso para continuar, Levi accedió y las caricias fueron un poco más allá pero no sucedió nada al final. Las caricias se detuvieron y el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo fue el cambio, miró fijamente a su comprador. Sin dudas era Eren o ¿no?

–Buenos días Levi – se agachó y lo beso en la clavícula – soy el señor Jeager – otro beso en su cuello - y desde hoy vivirás aquí – un nuevo beso en su hombro – conmigo.

Se separó y se vieron a los ojos, no ese hombre no era Eren, sus orbes no eran gemas preciosas y no tenían ese brillo excepcional. Parecían piedras preciosas, pero opacadas por el tiempo.

–El edificio es mío y varios de alrededor también lo son, no saldrás de tu cuarto a menos que se te pida, si deseas algo lo pides, yo vendré a verte cada mañana o dormiré a aquí si así lo deseó, siempre estarás dispuesto para mí y no podrás negarte, si quiero algo tú tienes que hacerlo, ¿entiendes? – Levi asintió, el señor Jeager era muy autoritario al parecer – Espero no estar olvidando nada.

Jeager se puso de pie y caminó hacia el vestidor, entro y unos minutos después salió totalmente arreglado para trabajar. Miró a Levi una vez más y sonrió, su sonrisa era de suficiencia o autoridad, y más parecida a la protección. Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y salió.

Levi no entendió muy bien que había sucedido, pero entendía que Jeager no lo había tocado más allá de unas caricias. Caricias de reverencia y aprecio, de algo parecido al cariño y similares a las que su madre le dedicaba cuando era pequeño y se lastimaba jugando. Detuvo sus pensamientos de forma abrupta, su madre no estaba ahí y jamás lo buscaría.

Después de un tiempo la puerta se abrió y por ella entro a quien menos esperaba ver ahí, su prima Mikasa estaba parada en el linden del marco con una bandeja de comida. Lo veía con una extra mezcla de sorpresa, molestia y finalmente odio. Levi le regreso la misma mirada ácida y mantuvo el mentón en alto, que fuera la puta del señor Jeager no quería decir que tenía que agacharse ante los demás. Él era arrogante.

Mikasa dio un bufido, dejó la bandeja en el tocador y salió de inmediato. Levi se puso de pie y se colocó una bata de seda que había sobre su mesita de noche, probablemente Jeager la había colocado ahí. Y mientras desayunaba una segunda cosa paso, Eren había llegado a su cuarto cargando una mesa redonda que puso en el centro de la habitación. Le sonrió después de dejar la mesa en un lugar decente, el moreno no sabía cómo manejar eso; por lo general las personas solo lo trataban como a un objeto, un bello objeto que podían desechar cuando acaban con él. Suspiro.

–Dime Eren, ¿tienes algún parentesco con Jeager? – Levi no consiguió detener a su lengua de arrojar esa pregunta, llevaba pensándolo desde que había visto a su benefactor mientras dormía.

Eren lo miró entre sorprendido y nervioso.

–Yo soy Jeager, no sé a quién te refieres, mi nombre completo es Eren Jeager.

Estaba nervioso y al parecer le sudaban las manos, Levi no sabía si creerle o no. Era seguro que Eren y el señor Jeager no eran las mismas personas, a menos claro que este tuviera un hermano gemelo, eso explicaría los diferentes colores de ojos y su actitud.

–No, olvídalo…

Levi negó y espero estar en lo cierto, el gemelo era aceptable. Miró detenidamente a él castaño que seguía distraído con la mesa e intentando hacer entrar las sillas sin chocar con la puerta, Levi río cuando una silla golpeó el pie de Eren y este soltó un alarido de dolor.

Probablemente Levi había llegado a una casa de locos y su comprador era un loco más, inestable y desafiante.

…

Pronto Levi encontró el error en aquel lugar, Jeager lo había dejado salir de su habitación y ahora podía andar en parte del edificio pero tenía prohibido subir a los pisos de arriba, "Siempre hacia abajo" le había dicho Jeager y en realidad no le importaba mientras saliera de las cuatro paredes en las que estaba confinado.

El "error" como empezó a llamarlo Levi, fue que Jeager siempre desaparecía y tiempo después llegaba Eren, al principio pensó a que se debía a que Jeager le gustaba du privacidad pero lo descartó cuando en una ocasión Mikasa había irrumpido en su cuarto mientras el castaño lo besaba en el cuello antes de irse. Su prima solo los miró y dejo el desayuno de ambos en la mesa y se retiró sin decir nada, Jeager por su parte casi deseaba que Mikasa hubiera muerto en las escaleras o que no hubiera aparecido por ahí. Tal vez lo rescatable de la situación era que ese día fue la primera vez que desayunaron juntos y ese día tampoco apareció Eren más tarde.

Levi cayó en cuenta de que era un juego o algo parecido. Jeager aparecía, Eren se iba, Eren llegaba, Jeager no llegaba. Al final Levi llego a una conclusión y decidió arriesgarse.

Hablaría con Jeager, seguramente él era quien estaba detrás de todo.

…

La noche había caído y Levi esperaba a que Jeager llegara, siempre aparecía cerca de las diez y faltaba poco para la hora. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un confundido castaño, Levi dudó en si era Jeager o Eren pero cuando se acostó en la cama después de quitarse la ropa, lo descartó.

Levi miró a Jeager, parecía ido y cansado, literalmente no parecía él o al menos no era un tipo lleno de arrogancia o soberbia como lo había encontrado desde su llegaba al edificio de las escaleras de caracol. Jeager giró la cabeza y lo miró, pestañeo varias veces antes de acercarse y besarlo. Primero fue lento y rápidamente tomaron velocidad e intensidad en el beso, y Jeager se le monto encima sin romper el beso. Parecía que necesitaba algo pero no podía ser sexo exactamente, así lo percibió Levi pero lo dejó hacer lo que quería.

Jeager lo beso, dio caricias a su piel, jaló sus cabellos, mordió sus labios, pellizco sus pezones, golpeó sus caderas y nalgas, lo embistió una y otra vez, lo hizo colocarse en tantas posiciones diferentes mientras lo follaba duramente y se corrió dentro y fuera de él. Jeager no durmió con él esa noche.

…

Después de un tiempo más, Levi solo esperaba poder encontrarse con Jeager cada noche, pero desde la vez que habían tenido relaciones no había vuelto ni una sola vez, ni siquiera Eren se apareció durante ese tiempo. Ahora era una castaña simpática quien le llevaba la comida y había sido recluido de nuevo a su cuarto. Estaba cansado y molesto de eso para cuando Jeager volvió a aparecer.

Levi por poco le reclama, pero se detuvo cuando Jeager le explico todo.

–Soy como Jenkins y Haydee, no sé si conozcas ese tonto cuento – fue lo primero que le pregunto mientras entraba, Levi asintió – Bueno pues ante ti, tienes a Haydee en persona – Jeager hizo una reverencia y se levantó – Supongo que sabes quién es el "profesor" – Jeager jugó con sus dedos haciendo unas comillas imaginarias y de nuevo Levi asintió – ¡Perfecto! Eso hace las cosas más fáciles, al parecer Eren se enamoró de ti, pobre tonto no sabe que tú eres mi esclavo y no de él, aunque somos la misma persona él no recuerda nada cada que cambiamos de papel – Jeager hizo una mueca y miró como loco a Levi – Ahora tiene sueños de cuando te cogí tan fuerte que la cama chocaba con la pared a cada embestida, creé que puede hacer algo contigo.

Levi no podía creer lo que le decía Jeager, aunque tenía mucho sentido sobre las desapariciones de ambos cada que uno estaba con él.

–Seguiremos así y te aseguro que sabré si haces algo con Eren, Levi - Jeager tomó su mentón y lo miró – Que él no recuerde, no quiere decir que a mí me pasa lo mismo, yo estoy ahí siempre.

…

Bueno, Levi no podía haber llegado con una persona más loca que Eren y su doble personalidad, tal vez si pero eso que más daba. De noche era Jeager y de día, Eren. Pronto descubrió que Jeager era un amante apasionado que disfrutaba de los juegos sucios y al menos hasta ahora él disfrutaba de sentir como era ver a Levi teniendo relaciones con Eren, o eso creía el moreno al no haber reclamos por parte de la malvada personalidad, y por otro lado, que Eren era dulce y tierno al momento de tomarlo.

Podía manejarlo. Y ahora más que nunca sabía que tal vez Dios no lo amaba, pero que más daba, tenía a Eren Jeager y eso era suficiente, después de todo el castaño era su droga, su medicina; si biblia, su revista sucia debajo de su cama.

:::::::

 _Y con esto finalizo el primero de siete ;3 Esperen el próximo "Feeling Good"._


End file.
